


Dance Dance

by applepieisworthit



Series: THE DURINS AREN'T AS MAJESTIC AS THEY THINK THEY ARE [8]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gimrís falling over this time, borrowing characters from Sansukh again, is anyone surprised ;), someone needs to come up with a way to help out these clumsy Durins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applepieisworthit/pseuds/applepieisworthit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gimrís is a perfect example of a well put together Dwarrowdam... until she falls over</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [determamfidd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/determamfidd/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sansûkh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/855528) by [determamfidd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/determamfidd/pseuds/determamfidd). 



> so yep... I am still alive
> 
> Sorry about going awol for a bit there

Her and Bofur have been courting for months now, all of the social and courting obligations are out of the way and Glóin has finally stopped staring angrily at Bofur whenever he enters a room, it is now just a glare every few minutes, but both Bofur and Gimrís count this as a victory and try not to do anything in front of her, loving, yet easily angered, father.

Dáin is throwing a large Durin’s Day celebration that, for the first time since their deaths, is not half focused on Thorin, Fíli and Kíli and is almost entirely focused on how well the mountain has flourished since they started clearing up.

Dís and Dáin are at the head table, wrapped up in conversation with the members of The Company, Bofur had been up there with them until a few minutes ago when he had drifted away in search of his brother, food and a drink, and maybe, if Glóin is not watching with eagle eyes again, find Gimrís and have a few dances with his maybe-nearly-fiancé. 

Bofur finds Gimrís, after talking to Bombur for a few minutes, seated with her close friend Ábria at a table hidden near the back of the room. Gimrís had been being bugged to dance for most of the night; whilst her and Bofur has started to court, nothing was official yet so some Dwarrows thought it was still okay to approach her for dancing, and Gimrís knows, for more most likely. 

She lets an audible sigh of relief at Bofur's approach and a slow, uncharacteristically shy, smile spreads across her lips. Beside Gimrís, Ábria smirks into her beard, before rising from her seat surreptitiously and slinking away back to the dance, her hips already swaying to the beat of the music.

Bofur settles into the seat next to her and despite the amount of time that they have spent together throughout the last few months there is still a moment of awkward silence before their now usual lively conversation commences. They have been speaking for twenty minutes when Bofur notices Gimrís’ subtle, infrequent glances at the packed dance floor and her slight nervous fidgeting beside him. 

He tries to recall everything from the dance lessons he’s been receiving from Bombur’s wife Alrís and wills his mind not to go blank as he takes a deep breath and stands from his seat. He holds his hand out to Gimrís and has to swallow a few times before he can get the words out through his nervousness.

“Can I have this dance, ghivasha?” He accompanies his question with a slight bow and a wink, that for the first time is not mocking at all, and his hat tips forward somewhat down his forehead. A light flush spreads across Gimrís’ cheeks and she smiles widely at him, taking his hand and rising to her feet with him.

They reach the dance floor just as the band starts up a new tune and Bofur quickly pulls Gimrís into the fast, energetic jig that every Dwarrow learns before their majority. She lets out an incredibly uncharacteristic squeal as he twirls her into the fast stomps, leg kicks and frenzied clapping of a Dwarven usrun.

It happens when they’ve been dancing for nearly an hour. Gimrís’ legs are beginning to ache from the extremely energetic dancing and her throat is becoming parched from the amount of shouting and hollering they’ve been doing. She misses a step and her and Bofur's legs get tangled together and they fall in a flurry of limbs and curses.

There is a shout from the surrounding dwarves as they topple over together, narrowly missing pulling down multiple other Dwarves with them.

There is a moment of silence when everyone stares at them with horror, the temper of Gróin’s line is known throughout the mountain, but then Gimrís can't control the laughter bubbling up in her chest and soon her and Bofur are rolling on the floor with the force of their hilarity.

**Author's Note:**

> last time: Frerin  
> next time: Frís (which will be up soon hopefully)
> 
> Khuzdul (courtesty of the Dwarrow Scholar):  
> Usrun – dance  
> Ghivasha – treasure


End file.
